Knowing Logan
by KiddStraws
Summary: You have a kindergarten teacher and a pornstar. Not a very likely match? Well, what if James doesn't know about Logan's side-job? Time to throw these boys together and have some fun with it. Jagan!
1. Introduction

James smiled as he moved to help the little girl off of the ladder, smiling even wider when she giggled and jumped into his arms.

"Thank you, Mr. James!" Presley squealed before running off to join her friends in the reading circle. James called back a simple reply before looking up at the walls. The young girl had just put up her very own family tree, the last to be taped to the wall. He smiled as he read her messy writing, looked over the pictures on her poster. His smile faltered, just barely, as he saw the picture next to Presley's own. LOGAN was scrawled above the picture. James could swear he had seen that boy before. Seen the smirk he was giving, that perfectly styled brown hair… But no, he'd never met the boy in his life. That was silly. He looked back at the girl who put the poster up. She had the same hair colour as his and the same dimples. He shook his head and walked to his seat at the reading circle. He didn't have time to ponder about one of his student's brothers. Yeah, the life of a kindergarten teacher was pretty hard.

Lights. Camera. Action. Logan smiled before walking on set and spewing his lines perfectly. He didn't even think of what he was saying or doing. Just did what he was told. In this business, it's what had to be done. Suddenly, a scantily clad woman approached him. This is where it got a little tougher. He wasn't gay, no, but Logan definitely preferred the company of men. Logan smirked at her anyways as she strutted to a stop in front of him. Introductions. Next thing he knew, they were on a couch. Then, she was stripping. It was his turn next. Yeah, the life of a porn star was pretty hard.

The school bell rang and James sighed with relief. Yes, he loved teaching and yes, his students were amazing (most of the time) but it was a Friday, which meant that his usual half-day class ran for a full day and he really was just exhausted. He smiled at all of the parents coming in to pick up their children, exchanged pleasantries as the class emptied out until there was only one child left, waiting for the late picker-upper.

"Mr. James! My brother is late because he's picking me up and I'm not supposed to know because mommy and daddy want it to be a surprise!" Presley rambled as she checked her Dora watch impatiently. She was adorable her brown hair pulled into two ponytails, her chubby cheeks puffed out in over-exaggerated impatience. James absorbed the news slowly, nodding and smiling at the young girl as his mind processed her words. He'd be meeting the boy he saw in the picture, the boy he knew from somewhere. Maybe meeting him in real life would help him realize where he'd seen the boyish, handsome face, or maybe it'd help him realize that he was just being silly and had never met the boy before. Either way, he'd never seen Presley so excited, which was odd because she was a pretty excitable child. Her excitement only grew as she glanced out the window, hopping off of her seat and running as fast as her little legs could carry her to the door.

She threw it open and ran down the steps. Before she could run into he brothers outstretched arms though, her foot caught on a crack in the pavement and down she tumbled. James' eyes widened as he watched his student fall face first into the sidewalk. He stood motionless for two seconds before reacting quickly and rushing towards her, crouching over her tiny form and hoisting her up onto his knee as he took in the damage. He didn't even notice the handsome boy standing next to him as he wiped away the blood and dirt from her face, noticing cut lip and a scrape on her forehead. She was sniffling and there were tears in her eyes but she wasn't crying. Instead, she was smiling as she jumped out of James' hold and into the strangers.

"Logie Bear!" The small girl squealed excitedly, her arms wrapped around the man's-her brothers- neck.

"Hey there, squirt!" He replied, hugging her to him as he kissed her forehead. "You took quite the tumble. You gonna be alright, sis?"

"Yup, just a booboo. Now I get ta' get a pretty band aid from Mr. James!" She said happily, pulling herself out of Logan's grasp and standing up, holding her hand out expectantly at her older brother. He took it quickly, standing up from his crouched position at the same time as James did. The teacher noticed that the boy was shorter than him, his eyes a much more startling brown than his picture had done justice. He might have stared for a few seconds longer than justifiable. Even so, Logan just smirked and held out his free hand.

"Hey, I'm Logan Henderson, here to pick up my baby sister." James thought that maybe he might swoon. The man's voice was honey-sweet (if honey-sweet meant that it was pure sex). Yeah, he'd spoken to Presley previously, but then he'd been using that talk that most people used when speaking to young children. Not patronizing, just softer. Now though, now that his voice wasn't hidden behind the guise of innocence, James honestly felt as if it was dripping sex. And his hands. Oh lord, his hands were large and manly, thick fingers that… were outstretch towards James. Right. Handshake. The younger teacher blushed and smiled Sheepishly at the boy.

"Right, hey, I'm James Maslow, Presley's teacher." He said as he reached out and shook the hand he had been admiring (fantasizing about). The grip was firm and casual, nothing out of the ordinary. James sighed a little before letting go. That man had nice hands.

"I still need a band aid!" Presley stated cutely, unaware of her teacher and his admiration towards her brother.

"Oh, of course!" James muttered before turning around and rushing into his classroom. He heard the siblings following after him as he quickly searched his desk for what he knew was Presley's favourite band-aid design and the needed tools to clean her up. He pulled them out and turned around to face the pair. What he saw made his heart happy. Logan was sitting uncomfortably in one of the tiny chairs made for five year olds as Presley traced his hand outline on a piece of paper. Her tongue was stuck out in concentration and Logan only had eyes for her as he ruffled her hair with the hand not being held down to the table.

"Uh… H-here's the band-aid." James said almost reluctantly, not wanting to cut their moment short. Logan looked at him and smirked once more, his eyes sparkling with mischief, and James could swear he'd seen that face before. He wracked his brain for the memory, yet he just couldn't place his finger on the familiarity. He pondered over it as he cleaned her sore lip and forehead, wiping the dirt from her hands as well before placing the pink band-aid over the scrape on her head.

"Thank you, Mr. James!" She squealed happily before hugging him for two seconds and running back towards her brother.

"Let's go, Logie!" She said before once again grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the door.

"Just a sec, Pres! Why don't you go wait on the playground?" He said with a smile. She nodded before yelling bye to her teacher and rushing towards the swings. Both men noticed that she slowed down around the area that she got hurt. Smart girl.

"Well, that wasn't the best way to meet someone. Let's try that again. Hey, I'm Logan." The darker-haired man stated with a smile.

"James."

"Well, it was nice to meet you. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around quite a bit now, James." And the smirk was back. It killed James that he couldn't remember ever meeting the boy. Oh well, he'd stop worrying about it now, and focus more on actually italking/i to the cute boy in his classroom.

"Oh, is that so?" He replied.

"Absolutely."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I'm back in town for the next few months and I'll probably be helping mom and dad with Presley. So, I'll probably be picking her up pretty often."

"Well, that makes sense. It's good of you to help your parents like that."

"Well, it's not much of a sacrifice on my part." Logan said, finishing off with a wink before turning and walking towards the door. He looked over his shoulder once, before pushing the doors open and leaving the room. Well. James stood, staring at the spot once occupied by Logan. Was… was the brown-eyes man iflirting/i with him? And gosh, James knew it was wrong, knew he shouldn't, but he hoped to god that yes, Logan was flirting.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, running a hand through his hair before walking over to Presley's family tree. He let his eyes scan the picture of Logan.

That boy. He knew that boy from somewhere. And yeah, even if he ididn't/i know Logan… He sure wouldn't mind igetting to/i know him.


	2. And that's why you shouldn't wrestle

**Authors note: Hey guys! Kidd here, with my first ever author's note! I won't drag it on or anything I just wanted to say hey and ask, should I change this story to Mature? Yes? No? You can review and tell me ;) ANYPOODLE, I realize now that maybe it wasn't the best idea to start a story before exams… Oops, sorry for the lateness! Hopefully I'll get better at updating once I'm done with school… Well, I hope you like it (:**

It'd been seven days since Logan had first met James, seven days since he decided it'd be best for him to pick up his little sister every day. He'd like to say that it was because he wanted to spend as much time with Presley as possible, but really, she got enough of his at home. No, his reasoning was much more along the lines of seduction. On this specific Friday, Logan had decided that he'd turn it up a notch. He smiled at his reflection as he fixed his hair, gelled to perfection and looking as soft as ever. He was wearing his favourite pair of Ray Ban sunglasses, and had even been licking and biting his lips all day, an old trick used in the porno world to get lips looking instantly more red and plump. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, super skinny in all of the important area's, and a tight white T-shirt that had the words "Rub me, I'm Lucky" written in dark green, along with a four-leaf clover. Yeah, he was being a little bit obvious. He smirked into his reflection. So what if he was straightforward, he knew he was attractive; he had to be to have as successful a job as he did. He knew that James knew it too. He wasn't completely sure of the man's sexuality, but if the too long glances and the almost constant blushing was anything to go by, Logan was pretty confident that James wanted him. Of course James wanted him, he was hot.

With that thought, the 21 year old was heading out the door. He hopped down the pathway from his childhood home down to his car, tossing his keys in the air and catching them. He really was the epitome of hot boy next door. That thought crossed his mind as he started his car, and he laughed out loud before pulling out of the driveway and heading towards Presley's school, his radio blaring.

James strummed the guitar and smiled at the children as they sang-hum the first few words of the song. Today was a good day, James thought. He loved the days where he was able to get out his guitar and sing with his students. Sure, they were silly little song about puppies and rainbows and other nonsense, but it was still music and he still adored it. He was so absorbed in his playing that he didn't even notice the door to his classroom opening, revealing the man he'd been seeing almost every day for the past week. That oblivion didn't last long. Soon into the second song, James happened to glance up. His eyes widened as a blush spread across his already rosy cheeks and his fingering faltered, not a lot but enough to throw the kids off.

"Mr. James!" They whined almost in unison. His blush only spread more as he apologized to the kids and scratched the back of his neck. The teacher glanced up and saw Logan chuckling behind his hand. James could only imagine the spark in his eyes, hidden by those expensive-looking sunglasses. Well, that was embarrassing. He apologized to the kids once more, before glaring at the intruder and starting the song from the top. This song was one of his favourites, all of the children making animal noises as they sang about Old McDonald and his farm. He didn't sing along with them this time, mostly because he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Logan again.

Speaking of said man, Logan had decided that he would sit in James' chair, his feet up on his desk and hum along to the children and their songs. The nerve of him. Now, over the course of a week, James was pretty sure he'd figured out Logan's "type." He had the overly cocky, sure of himself, playboy, sex-machine, Mr. Imakeyoureyeballsjizz thing going for him. But the thing that James had learned most about Logan's type? Well, it was that Logan was _his_ type. All James life, he'd been the perfect gentleman. He was always a sweetheart, a kind smile to anyone he passed on the streets, a warm heart and pretty much what most people would call a bit of a goody two-shoes. He was fine with that. Really, he was. He was _glad_ that people thought he was nice. But _dearlord_ how he loved it when a man was the opposite. Logan was loud and exciting, his eyes always sparkled with mischief and charm, he was uncensored and adorable and James just wanted to get to know the boy a bit better. Or, at least get to know what he looked like naked. But those thoughts weren't appropriate right now, in a classroom filled with children. Speaking of the children, James realized that it was probably about time for them to start packing up. He finished up the song before placing his guitar gently in the case beside him and standing up.

"Alright, class! Everybody please go start tidying up your tables and getting ready to go home for the weekend!"

The kids all got up, some groaning at the thought of cleaning, others just excited for the weekend but all of them listening to their teacher. James shut his guitar case and walked over to his desk.

"You never told me you played guitar."

"I'm sorry, was I supposed to? And get your feet off of my desk."

"Well, I like to know when a man is good with his fingers." Logan said quietly, seductively. James almost swooned. He didn't of course, and instead pushed Logan's feet off of his desk. The action made Logan glare up at the teacher.

"I told you to get them off of my desk, I don't want you to get it dirty."

"Oh, I could get that desk dirty in other ways." Logan said, his glare replaced by a smirk. James felt heat growing in his body as he willed it to stop. No. He couldn't react to those words- that _promise. _Not right now, at least. Later, hopefully he'd get to explore that option with Logan. But no, for now James had to be a _responsible_ adult and not let the man ravish him in front of 17 five-year-olds. Yeah, that'd probably get him fired.

"Mr. Henderson, please. That is _not_ appropriate for a kindergarten class." James muttered. While admonishing the 21-year-old, the taller man had decided that to keep himself from attacking the other one, he'd start cleaning up his desk area. That, of course, was a problem when a certain somebody decided that he'd plop his feet right back up onto that surface.

"Get. Your feet. Off. Of my desk." James stated slowly, grinding his teeth together in irritation.

"Hmm…" Logan pretended to think about it for just two seconds, posing with his index finger tapping against his chin, "Nope." And then Logan smiled. James hated himself because he didn't _want_ to find that smile attractive. He didn't _want _to feel himself giving in to the boy. He didn't _want_ Logan's fucking feet on his fucking desk! So, he angrily pushed the feet off of his desk, _again_ but saw Logan move to kick them right back up. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He maneuvered himself quickly so that he was sitting against his desk, blocking the open spot where Logan's feet just seemed _so_ comfortable. This, of course, wasn't the best plan, because Logan had already swung his feet up and he had nowhere to put them. He could either land them right on James' lap or he could place one on each side of the teacher's hips. Now, Logan wasn't _that_ cruel as to pretty well kick another man's junk. Also, he kind of wanted to make sure he got on James' good side because maybe then he could touch his junk in other ways. So, he did what he had to and there he found himself, with a hot teacher between his legs.

Logan, of course did not mind that development at all. In fact, he decided that he'd use it to his advantage. He slowly inched forward in the wheeled chair, ignoring James looks of protest as their bodies slowly got closer and closer. Soon, Logan was close enough to wrap his legs around James midsection, and had almost done just that… Well, James did _not_ appreciate that at all. He scowled at Logan before reaching forward and pushing the boy away. Sorry, before_ trying_ to push the boy away. Logan's legs already had quite the grip around James body though, and suddenly they were flying backwards. James felt his heart drop down to his feet as he was pulled forward, his body crashing against Logan's own (And damn, what a fine body it was). The impact took away James breath (Or maybe it was Logan who left him breathless) either way he didn't suffer the worst of it.

Logan groaned as pain shot through the back of his head, where he managed to smack it against the hard floor. It hadn't hit hard enough to cause serious damage but _damn_ that hurt. And James… Well, he was a big dude, alright? With those muscles and how tall he was… He was pretty fucking heavy. Even so, he wouldn't wish for anything else but having this mans weight on top of him. If only the troublesome barrier of clothing weren't in the way…

"Hey, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Logan asked slyly, smirking as James glared down at him. Logan couldn't help but notice that the older man still hadn't gotten up.

"No, it didn't hurt because I landed on your fat ass." James replied, not in the mood for one of Logan's stupid jokes. He let himself feel a tad bit of satisfaction when the smirk sort of fell from Logan's face. That satisfaction lasted for about three seconds, before he realized that he was still laying on top of one of his student's brothers, _while_ they were in class. Blush spread over his cheeks as he quickly squirmed to get away. Logan was having none of that.

Logan, in retaliation to James' attempted escape, just tightened his legs around the teacher. James growled again and Logan could feel himself start to react. He willed himself to calm down though, because yeah, he really fucking liked James between his legs… Just not with his sister and her classmates in the same room. So, he took a deep breath before smiling up at James. James didn't like that, which was stupid because Logan's smile was _adorable_.

Adorable smile aside, Logan soon found himself in a wrestling match. James was wriggling around, trying to escape Logan's hold and Logan just squeezed the older boy tighter, rolling them around and trying to prove that he would come out on top. Or bottom. Logan was pretty good with either. Well, he usually was. In this case, though, he really fucking wanted to be on top because he was a competitive little fuck and he'd be damned if James beat him in a wrestling match in front of a bunch of children. So, he used all the strength he could and tried his hardest. It really didn't help much, compared to James and his muscles.

Now, Logan was not a weak man. Yeah, he wasn't a body-builder, but he still took care of himself. He had to, or else he wouldn't be able to find work as easily in the business he was in. Plus, having sex almost everyday a bunch of times a day was a lot of exercise, okay? So, Logan definitely could hold his own if need be. Well, he usually could. Even now though, when James was beating him in the strength department… He couldn't help but get a little hot under the collar because… _fuck_ James was fit. Strong, hard muscles… It was beautiful and left Logan a little bit breathless and a whole lot of conflicted.

James, knowing that he had the upper hand, used Logan's small lapse in concentration to his advantage. He quickly pinned the smaller mans hands above his head and straddled his hips, making sure to keep the body contact to a minimum. Or, as much of a minimum as was possible in the current situation. Either way, it really couldn't look to good to anyone who happened to walk in…

"Ahem…" An awkward throat cleared from the front of the classroom. James looked up with wide eyes and stared for three seconds before he realized the compromising situation he was currently in. He blushed and stood up quickly, refusing to look at Mr. Norris, there to pick up his daughter.

"And… And that kids, is why you should not wrestle!" He declared lamely, looking at all the kids and hoping none of them would rat him out. They just looked confused before carrying on with their lives.

"Alright. Well. Glad to see that you're teaching my kids that violence is not the answer. I… I guess we'll be on our way now. Come on, Clara, hurry up!" And Mr. Norris was out the door. Logan, of course, couldn't help but laugh. James glared at him and proceeded to ignore the man until he had no choice. Which just so happened to be ten minutes later, when Logan and Presley happened to be the only other two people in his room. James didn't think too much of it, knowing that Presley generally took a while to get her belongings together. So, he saw nothing suspicious in Logan showing up early and leaving late. Nothing at all. The only thing he saw at the moment, was Logan's fucking biker boots on his fucking desk. That man really needed to learn his place.

"Boots. Now." James ground out.

"What do I get if I listen?" Logan replies cheekily. James wants to groan because _dearlord_ he could think of a million and one ways he could reward Logan but… Not school appropriate.

"The reward of knowing you're not a complete tool." James said. And yeah, it came out harsh but he made sure to add a little tiny smirk, showing Logan that he was just kidding around. Also, he did it as an excuse to show Logan how sexy his smirk was, but that was irrelevant. Logan just cocked an eyebrow at James in return.

"I don't really think that's enough of a reward. How about we come up with a compromise?" Logan suggested easily, leaning back in the now upright chair and smiling at James innocently. The teacher looked at the other man suspiciously, knowing that whatever he had up his sleeve… it couldn't be good.

"What… what kind of compromise?" James asked. Yeah, he was a little scared to know the answer but mostly he was just really freaking intrigued. In fact, he found that most things about Logan had kept him intrigued. He walked slowly over o where Logan was, this time not bothering to make the man move, only resting against the corner of his desk.

"Presley, are you ready to go?" Logan asked suddenly, as if he weren't just having a conversation with James. The teacher huffed but ignored it, wondering what was up with Logan and his seeming lack of an attention span.

"Yep, just gotta find my other outside shoe, Logie bear!" The young girl replied to her older brother, her head ducked down under someone's cubby.

"Why don't you go check the front porch? I thought I saw it in there!" Logan supplied helpfully. His little sister nodded and rushed to the porch-like room attached the James' class. James smiled, because the young girl truly was adorable. She had the same smile as her brother, he realized as he saw her running towards where she thought her shoe might be.

"Alright, so you're going out with me." Logan said, once again the change of topic completely sudden.

"I… excuse me?" James spluttered out, taken aback by how forward the man had been. Alright, so he'd been forward all week, but James had just assumed that was harmless flirting. He honestly had not expected to be asked out by the man.

"You know, going out with me? As in, you dress up all pretty for me, I take you for dinner, maybe a movie and you let me feel you up a bit… maybe some under the shirt action, coz I know a good girl like you wouldn't dare take it farther on a first date!" Logan said in a patronizing tone. James could feel the anger bubbling quickly to the surface.

"Why on _earth_ would I go out with a jerk like you?" He spat, furrowing his eyebrows and walking away from the infuriating boy. Logan didn't reply immediately but James heard the squeal of his chair as the body left it. He could hear Logan's footsteps coming up behind him.

"Because," said a voice, whispered against his neck, sending shivers down his spine, "because I can show you the time of your life." And suddenly there was a hand on his ass… no, reaching into his pocket. James didn't have time to turn around and scold the boys wandering fingers, because suddenly the body that had seemed almost _too_ close was already gone, walking towards where Presley had called out in victory of finding her shoe. Then, before he could even process the thought to form a proper goodbye for his student, the siblings were gone. James sighed before blinking and reaching into his back pocket. He found a slip of paper, and pulled it out of his pocket, unfolding the slightly crumpled article,

_**Skype: 1Loganhenderson**_

_**Number: 1-222-867-2924**_

_**Call me and add my skype. We'll arrange the date then. And maybe have a bit of fun as well ;)**_


	3. Rub me, I'm Lucky

**God, do you hate me? Coz I totally hate me. This is wayyyy too late. Super duper late. Like, over two months late. And It's short. Luckily for you, I have chapter 4 basically done as well. Shall post that one in a few days! Love you guys, even if I seem rude and neglectful. Oops. Hope you had a good summer! (Mine went by WAY too fast)**

Logan was nervous. It was ridiculous, because he was Logan and he was attractive and why would he be nervous? Especially in a situation like this, because Logan was good at getting what he wanted and he wanted James, so why would he be nervous about skyping with the man? It was obviously ridiculous. Even so, he found himself checking his cell phone for the hour more times than normal. He found himself checking the text message sent from the unknown number, making sure that it was real.

_Skype, 9:00 pm_

Yeah, it was real.

Logan fidgeted once more before checking his cell phone again. 8:35. It wouldn't be considered too eager if it were over Skype right? He couldn't technically be early for a Skype date just because he signed on bit sooner than James asked. Really, what if he was already on Skype to talk to his sick grandmother or something? Yeah, that was believable. So, after applying more product into his hair, and putting on a red v-neck, Logan sat down on his bedroom floor, laptop placed on his bed so that it was at the perfect angle for skyping. And then he signed on.

Almost as soon as he clicked, "Accept" to the request from James, Logan got a new message.

"_Eager to talk to me? ;)" _Jamessent the message before he had time to think about the flirtatious tone it'd set. He basically typed it and hit enter without thinking about the effects of his forwardness.

Logan just groaned because god damn it, he was _not_ online half an hour early just for James. He wasn't, really.

So, he clicked the call button, and as soon as James stupid face popped onto the screen, Logan claimed, "I was already online, talking to some other people." James just smirked and ran his hands through his hair. Logan watched the strands rearrange themselves with the movement, noticing that even through a crappy webcam, James' hair still looked fucking soft. He wanted to groan, but knew that it'd be noticed and questioned and well, Logan just wasn't willing to answer those questions. So, Logan simply glared at the teacher with all the anger he could muster. It really wasn't too effective. So, Logan decided he needed to say something. Maybe he'd start with a compliment?

"So, you have a great singing voice." Logan finally decided on, wincing because it came out sounding more sarcastic than sincere. James noticed this too, and glared half-heartedly at the other man.

"You know what, Old McDonald is a waste of my talent, okay? Screw you, I am a great singer." Replied the hazel-eyed man. Logan laughed, because the teacher was adorable when he got worked up.

"No, no, I believe you, really! I was being serious." And Logan added a smile, a sincere one with no hint of smirk. James smiled back and suddenly pulled a funny face, sticking out his tongue and crossing his eyes. Logan laughed and made his own funny face. The men smiled and suddenly Logan was shy. Not as nervous as he was before, but shy.

Later, Logan would think more about it. Think more about how he felt like this was some sort of middle school crush, innocence and flirty looks and shy blushing. But for now, Logan only thought about saying the right thing, because for once, he wanted to make sure not to mess this up. Of course, he knew it was easier, to never get attached; not until he had gotten out of the porn business but… He liked James, and what was a little harmless fling going to do? So, he let himself get to know the teacher.

He let himself learn that James was an only child, but had about a million and one cousins, growing up with kids. He learned that James had always wanted to sing, he'd wanted to be a star and wanted people to know him. He learned that James, the amazing man that he is, gave up his dream to stay close to home when his father had gotten sick. He learned that James stayed even after his father beat the leukaemia, because his parents needed the help with money.

In turn, Logan explained that he and Presley were the only children his parents had, no close cousins but that he'd always adored his baby sister. He told James about his dreams of being doctor, and how he'd been going to school for three years in hopes to accomplish those dreams. Of course, Logan refrained from sharing his own side job, deciding it wasn't important to tell James about his after-dark performances to help his own parents with tuition fees and other such expenses.

At some point, Logan had convinced James that they should play a round of, "I've never". Stripping edition. It took more than one persuasive smirk on the 21 year olds part, but eventually he'd been able to get the teacher to agree. So, James sat on his bed with his left sock gone. Logan himself was stripped down to his shirt and boxers. James was a bit shocked at how much this man had done.

"Wow, is there anything you _haven't_ done?" He asked his companion with a smile. Logan just smirked that fucking smirk again, before winking. Of course, James' computer decided that it was the perfect place to freeze Logan's camera. James stared at the unmoving image, inspecting every aspect of Logan's fuzzy face in a way that was probably a bit creepy. Even so, he couldn't help it. He couldn't help trying to find out why that face was so achingly familiar. James sighed, because seeing it frozen like that… It felt almost like Déjà vu. But, before James could think too hard about it, his computer whirred and suddenly Logan was back, unfrozen and still gorgeous.

"I've never… gone to Canada!" Logan said goofily, smiling when James gave him a stare that probably translated to, _"Are you serious?"_

Logan just nodded earnestly and watched as James reached down to remove his other sock. The Teacher held the article of clothing up in front of the screen so that Logan could see that it was properly removed, then threw it off to the side somewhere. At the gesture, Logan burst out into a fit of laughter.

"What?" James asked, confused as to why Logan was suddenly giggling. Logan tried to calm down enough to speak, but it took a few moments. Finally, after four minutes of near constant laughter, Logan exclaimed in the worst ever impersonation of Dobby,

"Dobby is a free elf!" And then he started laughing again. James started to chuckle slightly in attempt to not hurt Logan's feelings, but mostly was just disappointed that Logan had made such a horrible, horrible joke. James though, was kind enough to forgive Logan's horrid sense of humour. Mostly because he was hot, but also because he was an okay companion when he wasn't trying to proposition James. Alright, so he was pretty great with and without the dirty jokes and promises. James sighed before shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

And so James found out that Logan, who seemed too mature for a 21 year old (aside from, once again, the dirty jokes), was still able to joke about things that weren't sexual. And yeah, they weren't very funny jokes, but James appreciated the nerdy side of the boy. It made him feel a little bit less inexperienced in the presence of the younger man. Not to say that James didn't have the experience.

No, the 24-year-old teacher had plenty of experience, a teenage James Diamond being quite the hormonal boy. Even so, he'd changed a lot since 16, and it felt nice to have this with someone. Felt nice to play the flirty, hard-to-get (he wasn't doing so well with that part), man that got chased by someone as adventurous as Logan. It felt nice to know that, eight years later, and James was still just as able to woo as he was back then.

"What are you thinking about?" Logan inquired, watching James' distracted face carefully. James just smiled.

"My turn?" He asked as Logan picked at the hem of his red shirt. And gosh, did that red look good on him. James was almost unwilling to say anything, wanting to keep the fabric on the pale skin.

"Yeah, sure." Logan replied easily. Too easily, James thought for someone who was pretty close to being completely naked. Maybe Logan was just comfortable with his body. From what James could see, Logan had no reason _not_ to be comfortable in his body. Because, James could say without hesitation, that Logan's body was pretty damned great. Of course, James himself was pretty gosh darn fit, more so than Logan but… The younger man still had a very nice thing going for him. Said younger man coughed obviously, breaking James out of his inner musings.

"Right, uh… I've never… had a pet T-Rex!" James decided on. He made that decision, simply because he wanted to prove that Logan had _not_ done everything, and it was not at all decided on because he wanted to get Logan naked. Nope, that wasn't it at all. Logan stared at James, a bit oddly before shrugging and pulling off his shirt and sitting in nothing but his boxers. And okay, James would have to be completely crazy to not start feeling arousal at the sight. Really, he would have to be certified insane.

Logan seemed to sense James' situation, because he smirked that _fucking_ smirk and he licked his lips and James let out a groan almost accidentally, running his hand through his hair. Logan's brown eyes took in the movement and decided that he really, _really_ liked it when James did that. He told him so. James laughed and did it again. And again. And again. Logan groaned.

"You, my friend, are abusing your powers of hair hotness." He said seriously, straight face staring at James and his stupid soft hair. James just laughed again, and if Logan were to look closely, he'd see the blush slowly spreading across James cheeks.

"If I were to go bald, what would you do?" James asked rhetorically, cheekily continuing to play with his hair. Logan stared at him with his mouth wide open.

"If you," He started slowly, shaking his head as if trying to force the bad thoughts out, "If you shave your head, I will literally go pick up every single strand, and super glue it back on. And trust me, it'll be a painful procedure." There was a glint in his brown eyes that sort of scared James. But then he laughed and, through the computer, pointed at James.

"Oh god, did you see your face?" Phew, you actually thought," he cut off here, laughing even harder before forcing out the rest of his words, "You thought I was some sort of freak!" Logan slowly sobered up, before continuing. "Unless, you want to get freaky?" James groaned.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Logan joked happily, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're sick." James said with a smile. Logan just nodded eagerly.

Eventually, the two men abandoned the game, mostly because James wasn't going to give in to Logan's requests and, "Get his cute little fuckable butt nice and naked", but also because they ended up getting sidetracked. They had somehow switched from talking about getting James naked, to growing up and school life and a bunch of other things as well.

"I'm actually so jealous that you have Presley. She is one of the most adorable girls ever. I'd love having a little sister." James mentioned when Logan was talking about his little sister.

"Yeah well, you get to see the adorable side. I get to see the abominable side!" And then, Logan ranted on about how much of a prankster his baby sister is, and how she and his friend Kendall's sister would often team up. Ignoring the age gap between Katie and Presley, those girls would plot up the absolute worst ways to make their brothers' lives horrible.

"Once, at a thanksgiving dinner at the Knight's house, Katie got Prez to suck all of the jelly out of the donuts with a straw, and refill them with ketchup! Do you have any idea how gross ketchup filled donuts are!" Logan complained as James laughed at the poor boy. And James realized, almost offhandedly, that he hadn't laughed this long in a while. He was a pretty laid back guy, had a few friends he had a good time with but he really just hadn't _laughed_ in a while. Which was a bit odd, because his best friend was a short ball of 23-year-old energy with a habit of getting himself into odd situations. But his relationship with Carlos was much, much different than whatever he had with Logan.

James actually spent a bit of time explaining that friendship to Logan. His relationship with Carlos was one that started at the early age of nine, when Carlos accidentally broke James' comb and apologized by making the older boy a batch of chocolate cookies the next day. If there was one way to win James Diamond over both now and back in grade four), it was with cookies.

"And they were probably the worst cookies I've ever eaten, you know? Because a nine year old made them and it's Carlos so I don't even want to think about the fact that he probably didn't wash his hands, and he wouldn't let his mother help and… it was the sweetest, most disgusting thing anyone has ever made for me. And that's why we're best friends." James finished off explaining why Carlos was like the brother he never had.

"So, even though you're an only child, you really weren't that lonely." Logan figured, intrigued by everything that was James. The teacher nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, mom and dad really didn't have enough time for me, let alone another child. I guess it was better that way, you know? More children would mean more children being ignored." What struck Logan as odd about James' statement was that he didn't even seem bitter. So, he asked about it.

"I don't know, I guess I've come to terms with it. When I was younger, I couldn't believe that my own parents had no time for me. But, I realize now that, it's just who my parents are. I love them, because they may have been distant when I was a child, but they still love me, you know?"

"Well, yeah, I get it but I guess I just grew up with two parents who had more than enough time for me, you know? I was the only child for a long time, and when the Doctor said the chances of them having another kid was slim, they sort of just loved me even more. They called me their miracle. That was until Prez came along of course; she's the real miracle baby." And Logan thought over that and found it a bit odd.

He was the one who came from a loving, middleclass family with caring parents, and he ended up in the porn industry, whereas James came from a broken, rich, lonely family and he ended up as a kindergarten teacher. Usually it'd be expected that their roles would be reversed. And from what Logan could tell, James was pretty vain as well. Plus, with a name like _Diamond_ he was pretty freakin' fit to star alongside Logan.

"You'd be perfect in porn!" The porn star blurted suddenly. He really hadn't meant to say it. He just sometimes said things without realizing it. This was one of those times, and damn if it wasn't awkward. James just looked perplexed, before laughing it off.

"Yeah. I'm sure you'd love to see that! I mean, who _wouldn't_ love to see me fucking some hot nameless guy? Because, it's been a while since I've gotten laid but I'm pretty sure it'd be an amazing show." James said with a smirk.

They were playing with fire, it seemed. Both pushing each other further towards the flames, waiting until someone finally did something about it.

Logan groaned because he knows for sure he'd love to see James in bed. Preferably he'd be in bed with the taller boy, but he wouldn't mind watching the teacher go at some solo action as well. Speaking of…

"You know what else'd be an amazing show?" Logan says, grinning wolfishly.

"No, I am not going to jerk off on camera for you."

"Not for me! For _you!_"

"No."

"You could let off some steam!" Logan tried to reason.

"Nope." James replied, popping the P.

"Fine." Logan said grudgingly. And so, they steered back towards less exciting topics. They talked for another hour, James not believing it when he happened to glance at the time.

"Fuck, alright I've gotta get some sleep!" He said, awning as if to prove his tiredness.

"Go get some beauty sleep; you need it!" Logan joked.

"Shut up, you know that I'm a hot piece of ass!" James laughed.

"You'd be hotter if you showed me your ass!"

"Once again, you're sick!" James cried out.

"So," Logan started slowly, "You're still not going to let me see you come, hey?"

"Incredible." James said blandly.

"Yeah I am." Was accentuated with a wink.

"Goodnight, Logan!" James said with finality, before cancelling the camera connection. He was about to close his laptop, when he saw that Logan was typing something up.

"_I'll pick u up 2. Whats ur house #?_ " James smiled before typing in his address.


	4. I'm a Barbie Girl!

Even though he didn't end up getting James out of the rest of his clothing, the morning after their Skype date (could that count as a date?), Logan was smiling big as he poured himself a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" His mother said, walking in on Logan sliding across the kitchen floor in his socks and underwear, humming along to the radio. Of course, her interruption was completely startling and managed to get Logan scared enough to lose balance and fall onto the floor. His mother started laughing before going to get paper towels to clean up the mess of cereal Logan's fall had caused.

Then, as if that wasn't enough trauma for one day, Logan was ambushed as he sat in the living room, watching cartoons and eating his new bowl of marshmallows and yucky stuff. He had been doing nothing wrong, sitting innocently, blissfully unaware of what was to come then, BAM. Really, it took Logan a few seconds to even realize what the hell had happened. But, once he recovered from being run over by a large dog, he realized just what had happened. He was run over by a large freakin' dog. And, of course, that could only be the work of one mastermind. Logan sighed before looking behind the couch. And there she sat, the culprit caught red handed.

"Sorry, Logie bear!" Cried Presley as she smiled up at him sheepishly, the space left from a lost tooth making her seem truly too innocent to be punished for her crimes against her brothers good mood.

And Logan thought that maybe some higher power just _didn't _want him to eat his Lucky Charms, and that was why he'd been having trouble that morning. Unfortunately, he'd just finished his Lucky Charms when the next bad thing happened. So, no one had anything against his cereal. No, but someone had something against him. Because when Logan went to check on his car it was gone. And the only other person who was ever in the garage was…

"Dad!" He screamed, "Where's Bessy?"

"I took her to the garage last night, getting a tune up. You can use the Volvo until tomorrow!" His dad screamed back happily. Logan wanted to screech. The downgrade from Audi to Volvo was insulting. Normally, it wouldn't be that big of a deal, but today it really actually kind of was.

Because, even if last night _didn't_ count as a date, Logan had gotten himself a date for Saturday. Which, amazingly, was that very day. So, Logan had gotten himself up at 9am to prepare this date. He wasn't sure what sort of date James would like to go on, but he figured a picnic wouldn't be too bad of an idea. Of course, Logan was the sort to not check the weather before packing up the lunch into that giant picnic basket he'd told his mother she'd never use.

So, Logan had no clue that it was set to rain in the afternoon. He was blissfully unaware, as he placed the food in the backseat of his dad's Volvo and headed off towards the address James had given him. He knew that maybe James would laugh at him. Hell, if someone tried to pick him up in a Volvo for a first date, Logan would probably slam the door in his face. He was a bit of a car snob, and James had once made a comment about how his Audi was nice. Heck, James was able to name the model, so Logan figured he was probably a car snob too. And there he was, going to pick James up in a crappy, old, 85' Volvo.

Well, at least one thing went right for Logan that day; he was able to find James' house pretty easily. That was actually the part the student was most worried about, because it'd been in an area he wasn't quite used to. Even so, he found the apartment with no trouble at all and was soon standing outside, waiting to be buzzed on.

"Who _is_ it?" James sing-songed cheerily through the speakers.

"Your biggest fan!" Logan sang back, equally as chipper as the older man had been.

"Shit, no autograph's on Saturdays!" James fake-complained. Logan laughed before hearing the static-y buzz that signalled his admittance into the building. He tried to push the door open, but it just wouldn't budge! So, he tried again. And again. And once more, before sighing and finally buzzing for James again.

"Yes?" James asked, sounded a bit confused now.

"This door won't open! Can you buzz me in again?" Logan heard James laugh before hearing the static once again. And so, he pushed on the glass doors again. This time, he made sure that he tried to open the door before it had time to lock again, figuring that might've been the problem before. Sadly, it still wouldn't open. So, he called James once more, this time on his phone instead.

"Logan?" James asked when he answered.

"I just… I keep _pushing_ but it's fucking stuck!" Logan whined, frustrated at the stupid door that just didn't want him to get into the building. He expected James to be confused as well, or maybe explain the trick to opening the door. What he didn't expect though, was to hear the blast of laughter that James let out. And this wasn't just a snort or a bemused giggle. No, James let out a complete, belly-shaking, tear-inducing laughter that came from his chest and made it hard to breathe. He laughed and laughed until Logan groaned and asked him what was so funny. James laughed a bit harder at that, before Logan heard the audible sigh he let out.

"Logan…" James started slowly.

"Yes?"

"I want you to do something for me, okay?" Stated James. "I want you to look down at the door handle. Then, I want you to read it out loud for me, okay? And if you need, take the time. Sound it out." James said in the voice Logan had heard him use in his classroom multiple times. Now, Logan knew that he should probably feel a bit patronized but he was just too upset at that god-forsaken door that he didn't care. He listened to James, and tilted his head down to see where his hand was grasping the metal handle. Then, he groaned and smacked himself on the forehead. At this, James laughed harder.

"Shut up and buzz me in." Logan mumbled into his cell phone before hanging up. James soon buzzed him in, and Logan placed his hands on the metal, _pulling_ the door open.

"So, do you really think that I'd make a good porn star?" James asked, as if he was seriously contemplating the career choice. Logan's eyes widened and he turned to look at the teacher, almost swerving the car when he'd heard the question.

"Well, I mean… I guess so," The future Doctor said, trying to keep his heartbeat steady and not let on how much James' question affected him.

"But, I think I might need a preview to properly judge that." Logan added as well, if only to see James get flustered. Unfortunately, the teacher didn't seem to mind.

"Maybe if the date goes well." He replied with a wink. The Volvo swerved for a second before Logan composed himself.

"You… You can't just say something like that while I'm driving!" He complained, glancing at the other man from the corner of his eyes.

"Well, you started it!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"I so didn't!" Logan defended.

"You actually did, okay? You told me you wanted to make a porno with me!"

"What, I never said that?" Logan managed to squeak out.

"Well, you said… you still propositioned me!" James exclaimed.

"Hardly!" Logan said, wincing at the whine he detected in his own voice. James just snorted and looked over at the driver.

"So, you don't want to sex me up?" He said with a raised eyebrow. Logan laughed loudly, one dry cackle because he couldn't believe James just said that. Because really, who _said _that? Oh right, the man Logan was currently taking on a date. So, Logan found himself pulling into the park entry while laughing at how ridiculous his date was.

He figured that so far it had gone great. James didn't seem to mind their location at all as they strolled towards a small hill, the teacher taking in the scenery as Logan unfolded the picnic blanket (Yes, red and white checker pattern) and flattened it against the grass. He then placed the basket in the middle and sat down, motioning for his partner to do the same. James plopped down next to him, before stretching out his long legs and leaning back on his arms. He tilted his face upwards, before giving a little frown.

"Uh, Logan?" He asked, turning to look at the man who was currently setting out the food he packed.

"Yeah?" The shorter man questioned distractedly.

"Did you happen to check the forecast for today?"

"Oh… well, no, not exactly, but I mean given the sort of weather we've been having, I'd say that the chances of rain or anything else are slim to none. I mean, it's been so nice, sunny and breezy and so I doubt rain is a big issue." He finished with an awkward giggle, looking up at the noticeably grey skies.

"Logan, I believe you are referring to what some people like to call, the calm before the storm." James said with what was either a smirk or a grimace. Logan couldn't tell, but he was pretty sure it was a bit of both.

"What is that, a grimirk?" He asked sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" James said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, you don't know what a grimirk is?"

"What? Of course I do." James fibbed, "I just didn't hear what you said." He explained.

"Is that so? Well then, tell me what it means." Logan taunted, crossing his arms and watching his date expectantly.

"It's obviously another way of saying insult. Because, I totally burned you good."

And Logan tried not to laugh. He really did. He knew that it probably wasn't good etiquette at all to laugh at someone you really liked and happened to be on a date with. But, he just couldn't help it. Normally, he'd probably roll his eyes and call James stupid. Yet, James really wasn't stupid. He had a few moments, but he wasn't stupid. Plus, he was really cute. Especially now, with a pout on his face. Logan was about to explain that grimirk wasn't a word, or tell James just how cute he was. But, before he had an opportunity to say either, there was a loud clap of thunder; the only warning they got before the rain started falling. Hard.

"Fuck!" Logan cursed as he stood up from his spot on the ground. James stood up as well, but he was laughing.

"See? I burned you so much that God made it rain to cool you down!" Might have been said somewhere between James' laughter. Logan just groaned before sticking his tongue out. James kept laughing. In fact, he was laughing the entire walk back to the car. And then a little bit after he got into the car.

"Oh shit, sorry Logan. Don't want to get your _Volvo_ seats wet."

"Shut up, James. This isn't my Volvo!" Logan groaned, hitting the steering wheel with an open palm before starting the car and pulling out of the park. James smiled at him and shook his head back in forth, flinging drops of water everywhere. Logan would complain, but he was already soaking wet as well. Also, James hair porn; Logan would be insane to complain about it.

"So, my place is pretty close, do you want to finish the date there? And possibly dry off a little. Because you know, being soaking wet is fun and all, but I have work on Monday and don't want to get a bunch of five year olds sick." James proposed, looking over at Logan. The driver glanced at James before accepting the offer.

"So, what brings you back to town?" James asked while they were stopped at a red light.

"Well, school is over for the summer and although I love L.A, Minnesota is home. M family is here, you know? I hardly get to see them during the school year, with work and class, I never get a chance to come back." Logan replied, smiling when he saw James' awestruck face.

"You… You go to school in Los Angeles?"

"Yeah, for now at least." Logan explained, before turning left and heading down the street to James' apartment. James nodded, processing the information. He thought maybe it was a bit sad, but James was about five times more attracted to Logan, knowing that the boy went to school in his dream city.

"And what's your job?" He then asked, smiling at Logan excitedly as they pulled into the parking lot. Logan's eyes widened and he started to blush, coughing as he parked his car.

"I uh, I work for a website… it's no big deal, just a small thing, you know? Nothing exciting, bleep bloop blap, every day stuff." He choked out, fidgeting a bit as he cut the engine.

"Alright." James said, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yep, that's it. Boring stuff, but it pays the bills. Let's go!" Logan exclaimed, quickly exiting the car and making sure James was out before locking the doors and walking towards the elevators. James watched the shorter man walk away for a while, trying to figure out what had just happened, before shrugging and heading towards the elevators himself. The doors pinged open, and they entered the metal box.

"Third floor?" Logan asked, hand poised to push the button. James nodded the affirmative and then they were moving. James thought about how this was the first awkward silence shared between them, standing together in a confined space, dripping wet, shirts clinging to their chests and hair plastered to their foreheads…

"Fuck it." He muttered, turning towards the younger man.

"Uh, wha-" Logan started, but was cut off by James bending down, lips pushing against his own. The taller man put one hand on Logan's jaw, the other resting on his waist as he pressed their bodies together. Logan moaned into the unexpected kiss, wrapping his own arms around James neck, tilting his had up to get a better angle. James walked them back slowly, until Logan was pressed against the elevator railing, hands tangling in the hair that he'd been wanting to touch since first meeting James. And dearlord, it was just as soft as he'd imagined.

Logan opened his mouth when he felt James teeth against his bottom lip, moaning when the teacher took that as an invitation to bite it softly.

"Fuck, James…" Logan breathed as the taller man slid a super long leg in between the students own. And god damn it, legs should not be allowed to grow that long because it was too fucking hot. James just smirked, rubbing his thigh against Logan through his pants, trailing kisses down his jaw. Logan pulled James' head back up for a kiss, just as the elevator let out a shrill, 'ping.' Logan groaned before pushing James off of him. James, though, had other ideas. He reached for the shorter man and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing back against him and leaning in to continue the kiss.

"James, stop that. No, seriously—_fuck_— Stop it, because there's a 7-year-old kid standing there watching us and it's creeping me out. James pulled away as quick as possible when he head that, blushing as he thought of little Jason Burk having to see his neighbour kissing another boy. But, when he turns to face Jason, there's no one there.

"Alright, so I maybe lied a little bit about the kid. But still, you can't go sticking your tongue down my throat when we're in an elevator!" Logan exclaimed, as James grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hallways.

"You weren't complaining two minutes ago!" James said, growling as he searched his pockets for his keys.

"Yes well, two minutes ago the elevator door was closed. Big difference!" Logan said. Before he could say anything else on the subject though, James was puling him into the apartment and shutting the door. Logan wanted to look around, but it seemed like maybe that wasn't going to happen, not with the way James' eyes were roving over his body. And then, James was kissing him again and Logan really didn't care about getting a tour. Not unless, of course, the first stop was the bedroom.

"Well, why don't we get you out of those wet clothes?" James whispered against Logan's mouth. He started running his big hands down Logan's chest, resting at the bottom of his shirt before running his fingertips under the damp fabric. The younger man just leaned into the touch, throwing his head back when James bit softly at his pulse point. Logan lifted his arms easily as James pulled the shirt up, the shorter man wiggling out of the fabric before letting James drop it to the floor. As soon as he was free of the shirt though, Logan wrapped his arms around James neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

James had his hands on Logan's lower back, fingers pressing into the warm skin before trailing teasingly up and down his spine. Logan shuddered and bit lightly at James' bottom lip, tugging on his hair (which was really, really, fucking soft) in retaliation. James groaned and pressed his body impossibly closer to the younger mans. This time, when he trailed his fingertips back down the future doctor's spine, he didn't stop going. He let his hands grasp Logan's ass, using the hold to grind their hips together.

"Please, James?" Logan managed to moan out, head tilted back as the older man sucked a bruise right under his jaw. James seemed to understand what he was being asked, as he quickly pulled off his own shirt before grabbing Logan's hand and pulling him down a short hallway, towards what Logan assumed was the bedroom. He was right, and soon he was inside the blue-walled area. There was a fairly large bed against the left corner, and that was really the only thing Logan noticed, before being pulled towards said bed by a horny teacher. The décor could wait.

James smiled down at Logan, reaching up to cup the other man's cheek as he leaned in for another kiss. This one was softer, slowing the pace, giving a sweeter atmosphere to the entire experience. Logan kissed back in the same style, slow and calm, letting it happen when James pushed him softly onto the bed. He scooted up towards the headboard, keeping James with him, spreading his bent knees so that James could rest between them. Of course, the teacher had no objections as he pulled away with a smile. He sighed as Logan started trailing kisses down his face, starting at his lips, chaste and quick, flittering down his chin, neck, stopping to suck a mark onto his collar bone.

Soon enough, though, the pace picked up once more, leaving James on his back with Logan straddling his hips, grinding their hard lengths together through the layers of denim separating them from the skin on skin contact they both desperately craved.

"Tell me what you want." James said in a whisper. Logan opened his mouth to answer, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!"_ Suddenly started to play. Logan's eyes grew in embarrassment as he shifted on James lap so that he'd be able to reach his pocket. The song played on a loop as the boy scrambled to fish his phone out. Finally, he got to it, before debating whether or not to answer. He checked the caller ID and groaned because he knew it'd have to be done. He pressed talk before flipping off of James, lying next to the other man as he answered the phone.

"Hey, what's up baby girl?"

James stared at Logan as he spoke on the phone, trailing his long fingers up and down the occupied mans torso teasingly. Logan tried to swat his hand away as he continued with a phone call James was paying no attention to. No, James was much to busy, pinching a pink nipple between his thumb and forefinger, smiling in satisfaction as it hardened at the contact. Logan bite in his knuckle to cover the groan that produced, and James laughed, before leaning over to lick at the nipple his fingers weren't trailing across. He bit down softly, before Logan had enough of the rudeness as pushed him away. The porn star glared at the man, before turning over onto his side, back towards James. The teacher laughed and moved closer, pressing his chest onto Logan's back and wrapping an arm around his middle. He peered over the boys shoulder, laughing when he saw that his arm was crossed against his chest, successfully blocking any access to nipples. Damn, that prude.

"Alright, bye. Yeah, I'll see you at home. Yes, I'll make sure to pick up the movie you like at the store. No, I will not dress up as a princess with you. I love you, baby girl."

With that, Logan hung up. And smacked James across the back of his head.

"I was talking to my baby _sister!_" He exclaimed, turning his face so that the full force of his glare was aimed on James. The teacher just laughed loudly, rolling over onto his back and clutching at his chest, as if that were the funniest thing he'd ever heard. Logan grumbled something about it not being funny, before sitting up.

"I'd better get going." He claimed, standing from the bed before looking back at James and quirking an eyebrow. The taller boy sighed before stretching body out, and getting up as well. Logan was about to make his way to the living room, when James stopped him.

"You don't think I'd make you go home in a wet shirt, do you?" James asked, walking over to a dresser and opening the top shelf. He shuffled the shirts around a bit, before throwing one towards the other boy. Logan caught it gracelessly, nearly tripping over his own feet, arms flailing in the process. But, he caught it, so it was a success. James laughed at the awkward catch, before pulling out his own green shirt to wear and pulling it over his head. Logan also pulled the shirt over his head, the white fabric soft and James-smelling. It was a tad baggy on him but he didn't mind, and apparently neither did James because he was… Laughing his ass off.

Logan stared at him quizzically, before James just shrugged innocently and lead him back to the front room.

"We'll talk later, yeah?" James said as Logan was stepping out of his front door.

Logan leaned in to whisper in the older boys ear,

"Trust me, we'll do more than talk." Taking the taller mans earlobe between his teeth. Logan laughed as he pulled away, smirk back on his face as he turned to leave. But, James had other plans. He grabbed Logan's wrist and pulled him back, pushing him against the doorframe and kissing him once more. Logan groaned, before pulling away. He licked his lips once, before smiling and walking towards the elevator.

His drive home was uneventful. Of course, his stop at the video store was a bit odd, people giving him weird looks as he passed them. He shrugged and ignored it. Until the pubescent cashier dude started laughing as Logan walked up to pay for the movie and snacks.

"Okay, what the _hell_ is everyone's problem?" He asked, throwing his arms up over his head in defeat.

"No problem, sir. Just… you must really like Barbie." The boy behind the counter explained.

"Barbie… what? No, this movie is for my little sister!" He explained, groaning because really, how immature were people these days?

"And the shirt, is that for her too? Because I think it looks much better on you." The boy laughed again, pointing at Logan's chest. Logan looked down, cursing at what he saw. Of course he hadn't checked to see if the shirt had anything on it, assuming it was just plain white. But boy, was he wrong.

On the shirt, in bright pink lettering, was, _'I'm a Barbie Girl!' _ written right across his chest, a picture of the character smiling right under it.

James was dead. And why the fuck did he even _have_ that shirt, Logan wondered. The fucker. Even so, Logan had to laugh a bit at his own expense, admitting to himself that James' little prank was pretty funny. Still, it was rude. That was okay though, because Logan was already forming ideas for payback.


End file.
